


Blessings in Disguise

by DinobotGlitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Undertones, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Among the initiates of Primus there runs a rumor that the god had jewelry fashioned by Solus Prime, and that the jewelry was alive...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Holy Fucking Shit
> 
> Those who are at fault for this (you know who you are), I hope you're proud of yourselves. <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.S. pls don't be fooled, this is shameless smut for fun that might eventually turn into an actual fic.

Rung was so happy that he couldn’t even put it to words when he found out that there would be a bit of reprieve when the _Lost Light_ came to port on some anonymous repurposed asteroid. It was like a sign from Primus that they deserved a rest after their most recent adventure into the realm of the thoroughly fragged. If he had had the option, he would have been tearing his hair out in frustration from all of the drama and tragedy surrounding his crewmates!

He had wasted no time in joining the first group that went out for some much needed shore leave, and though it had taken some work to evade his comrades when the infamous question arose (“Where should we go?”), the orange bot got away with minimal damage when Whirl inevitably started getting cranky with everyone’s indecisiveness and began making his own entertainment. Rung didn’t feel too bad about leaving Cyclonus to rein in his friend for once. Even one such as he needed time alone once in awhile. He would even go so far as to say he deserved it, if only in the privacy of his own processor.

He found a nice upscale bar to sit down at shortly after parting ways with them. It was small and warm and softly lit - all the things he looked for in a place of relaxation. It seemed to be a safe bet since almost all of the crew were more drawn to loud, rowdy clubs and pubs. They would undoubtedly be looking for more fun than this type of venue would offer. The classical music, moderate privacy to be with his own thoughts, and glass of finely processed engex did not go amiss, either. 

He almost thought he would make it the whole evening without being bothered by anyone when his first glass was emptied and refilled without incident, but something shimmering on the very edge of his peripherals drew his gaze away from the way light was refracting off the many, many bottles that lined the back wall despite his better judgement. The spot resolved itself into the form of a mech, obviously Cybertronian in origin and sporting an old-fashioned tetrajet alt mode that Rung hadn’t seen in a long time.

His acknowledgement was a sign, apparently, for the mech’s wings hiked up in delight and he came to sit next to him at the counter without further ado. He noted the bland, ration grade cube of energon the other held in hands just as vibrantly gold as the rest of him, then dismissed it in favor of making optic contact at last. It was only a little startling to realize he was staring into gold optics just a shade lighter than the plating surrounding them.

“Hello. Do you mind a bit of conversation?” the stranger asked, a little too formally for someone in a bar.

Rung took a closer look at him then, and was so stunned by the realization that the mech was faintly glowing and not just simply gold hued that he nearly forgot to answer.

“Ah… n-no, I don’t mind,” he found himself saying, quite at odds with his feelings just a short while ago. He really was not bothered though; the mech was quiet and polite and not totally at odds with his need for some peace. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

The stranger smiled serenely and thanked him, settling fully on the stool and shaking out his wings. When the appendages settled, they were still high and wide - pleased, though Rung couldn’t fathom why when they had barely spoken a handful of words to another. It didn’t escape the psychiatrist’s notice that there were still old, faded lines of the Decepticon insignia on those wings despite the immaculate paint that coated the mech from helm to pedes, either, but he wasn’t troubled. What was more curious, at least to him, was the fact that there was something familiar about the mech- or perhaps comforting was the better word to use? Like he had expected him to be there, or knew him somehow. But that was just preposterous.

“I’m Sunstorm,” the mech said, cutting into his musing. “You’re Rung, right?”

“I… Yes, I am,” came Rung’s perplexed reply. “Do we know one another?”

Sunstorm’s smile warmed further in something akin to amusement even as he shook his helm. His energon, now clearly an accessory and nothing more, was pushed away as the Seeker turned to look at him.

“I have not had the fortune to meet you before now, and you wouldn’t know of me,” he said, much to Rung’s continued bemusement. “I have, however, heard a wondrous thing about you which drove me to seek you out. You’re a bit of a legend among certain circles, Rung. Nearly a myth now! I will admit that I was not expecting you to be here when the ship I was traveling on broke down, but Primus must have known that I sought you and took pity on me in my time of need. He must have wanted us to meet here. Ah, but I’m rambling, so I shall cut to the chase. If you would allow this humble servant of Primus a few moments of your time…”

… Oh.

Rung tuned out the majority of the speech bursting forth from Sunstorm’s quiet increasingly fervent vocalizer, for he could see now where this was going. Sunstorm wasn’t the first to seek him out on such grounds, but he had to acquiesce that it had been quite some time since the last. A sign of the times once again changing, maybe, since he was about to be picked up for the first time in millions of years in the name of a god that many thought dead or nonexistent altogether.

Oddly enough, he didn’t even entertain thoughts of turning Sunstorm down when he placed a hand on the mech’s abnormally warm forearm. The Seeker’s mouth shut with a snap and he stared at the hand with something suspiciously like awe.

“Yes,” Rung said, pressing the advantage while he had it. Better to do it now than to wait and let the Seeker say anything truly incriminating! They were already garnering some funny looks from the bartender and other patrons as things stood. “Maybe we should take this somewhere private? This is not the place to discuss such matters.”

Sunstorm made a wordless sound of exclamation, wings dipping in admonishment even as his smile became blinding in his excitement. Rung briefly wondered, in the face of such exuberance, if he wasn’t too old to be doing this anymore, but let the thought pass when Sunstorm stood and held a hand out to help him to his pedes.

“Of course, Rung, of course! Let’s go to my hotel room. We can discuss my service to Primus further there!”

Rung had barely paid his tab and taken the offered hand before he was being led out of the building and around the corner to one of the many modestly accommodated hotels that the asteroid boasted. Well, at least he knew his partner would be enthusiastic…

The room that Sunstorm brought him to was plainly decorated but brightly colored and had a decent sized recharge mat built into one corner of the floor. It was almost homely after the spartan quarters back on the ship. 

He didn’t have long to look before Sunstorm had the door locked and returned to his side. The Seeker led him further into the room and stopped in the open, empty space in the center of it, looming thanks to their obvious height difference but still somehow looking like an excited little turbopuppy as he asked, “Before we begin, can I see? The, uh- your transformation. Please? I’ve always wanted to see…”

It was par for the course, and Rung obliged it easily, triggering his transformation sequence and then relaxing into the familiar sensation. Unlike most of his kind, his alt-mode was not that of some small but important piece of armor or kibble. No, his was particularly unique in that it formed an item that many would not even consider worthy of becoming an artifact. Only a surprising few had ever guessed what he actually was, for even with the vastness of their size ranges, even entertaining the thought of him transforming into an oversized spike piercing was was still too foreign for many mecha.

What he was not prepared for upon settling the last of his plating was the eager way which Sunstorm fell to his knees and roved his hands over him in that mode. Most only looked, not daring to touch without invitation! It was a nice to change though, especially when the glowing mech reached out to scoop him up and hug him, turbines whining a high, happy note in time with the purr of his engine.

“You are beautiful… divine, really, not that I expected anything less of an artifact of Primus!” Sunstorm murmured, nuzzling close to the glass orb that housed his spark. A hand slid down the length of him, fiddling with things here and there before coming back up to a rest over Rung’s spark. 

“This only strengthens my resolve to copulate with you. I wish to be closer to Primus, to understand his components and serve the mortal bodies of those in his highest order… May I do that with you?”

It was a strange way of asking, and amusing, too. Rung hummed and slowly shifted back to his biped form so that they could look each other in the optic once more. It did not go unnoticed by him that the tetrajet-former cradled him just as delicately to his chest now as he had before.

“I welcome your offering on Primus’s behalf. He has never allowed me to come to harm before and I trust his judgement of you. How would you like to proceed?”

Sunstorm lit up like a megawatt billboard sign and kissed Rung breathless.

When they parted, he nodded to the far corner. “On the mat? I, ah, I need to prepare- make sure that I am the epitome of cleanliness before our joining… I’ll be right back!”

Rung, a little dazed and a little excited himself after that demonstration, moved to the spacious mat while Sunstorm went to the wash rack to scrounge up a damp towel. As he made himself comfortable, he asked, “You do know that Primus will know if you tell anyone on the Outside, right?”

The answer, slightly muffled, came, “Of course! I would never betray our divine creator’s trust! He brought me here to be with you- a most kind and loving action that I will gladly spend the rest of my life repaying!”

Abstractly, the orange bot wondered if Sunstorm had ever had an actual conversation with Primus, and if so, how he could possibly think that speaking in such a flowery, reverent manner was helping him. Perhaps that was what ‘faith’ was among the uninitiated. Reverence, such untarnished hope…

Sunstorm came back out, armor fluffed out from his protoform in blatant display and looking glossier than ever, and Rung dismissed his musings in favor of smiling and patting the spot between his legs.

“Good. Come here, Sunstorm.”

The Seeker obeyed, eager down to his last little aileron. He knelt and crawled between Rung’s legs, not bothering to disguise his appreciation or his hunger. There was a tension that ran through Sunstorm, a telltale whine of joints forcibly controlled, that drained the last of Rung’s concerns from him. He closed the space between them with another kiss, and he moaned into Sunstorm’s mouth when the action was reciprocated with glee. 

Sunstorm did not use his size to push Rung down once he had him sufficiently distracted, but rather guided him into reclining with the tetrajet hovering above him, blotting out the ceiling with his own frame even after the kiss ended. Rung didn’t say it, but his field and the rising heat of his core conveyed his approval quite well. Large, clawed hands stole their way down his frame as Sunstorm spoke again, this time with a husky, staticky overlay in his vocalizer.

“I will not stop until you are completely sated. If there is anything you require,” his fingers found the curve of Rung’s hip and began to knead ever-so-slowly inward, “I will see it done.”

“That’s very kind of you to say, but I am not that difficult to please. Though if that is a request for what I desire now, it would please me for you to put your mouth to alternative use,” was Rung’s surprisingly hoarse reply. His cooling fans hitched as thumbs snagged on the invisible edge of his interface hatch, and he whined when they withdrew a moment later without continuing what they had started.

“As you wish,” Sunstorm murmured, ducking in for another kiss. Rung barely got a chance to respond to it before he was bereft of a mouth to push against once more. 

The tetrajet-former followed his command to the letter, however, so Rung didn’t complain; his mouth, though large for Rung’s petite frame, was used in a most delightful (and more importantly, gentle) manner. Sunstorm nipped and suckled delicately over the taut cables of his soon-to-be lover’s neck until Rung was panting through his emergency intakes and shifting minutely into every little thing. 

As Sunstorm moved lower, outlining the curve of Rung’s shoulders and chest with little kisses, Rung was gratified to find relief in the form of a knee pushed up into the apex of his thighs for him to grind slowly against. Whatever else Sunstorm was, he was good at what he was doing. He had an innate talent for riling up a mech with his attention to detail and the uncanny ability to find even the most inconsequential of seams or gaps to exploit with that mouth. After all, they had hardly begun and he could already feel the heady throb of his interface array coming fully online from a cold start; his valve lips and spike both strained against the hard cover of his codpiece… It really had been too long if he was this worked up so soon!

“Mmh, ah! S-Sunstorm,” he mewled helplessly when the mech moved from his collar to the orb set in his chest. It was obviously fascinating for him- how many times had he touched it now? Rung took advantage of the momentary reprieve to put his own hands to use; they snaked up between helm and shoulder mounted vents, stroking the flat of his palm against the inner edge of the flared wings just within his reach. He was wholly unprepared for Sunstorm to arch into him in instinctive reaction, a low groan of need reverberating in both of their throats. Then the Seeker hoisted their hips together and ground down _hard_ while mouthing roughly at his spark glass, and it was like dying the little death as charge cascaded over his sensor net in a single, powerful wave that left Rung feeling, well, a little wrung out.

For a long moment, they could only gasp and push weakly into one another as fields lashed out with white hot pleasure, but Rung was actually little disappointed when Sunstorm managed to rein himself in enough to let go again. That had felt _good_ , and he was loath to let go of it again when he got to feel it so rarely!

Sunstorm whined at Rung’s instinctive protest, and was soon kissing apologetically over his chest while forcing slimmer hips back down to the berth. A few beats passed in which they were able to cool down slightly, and when he had mustered the necessary control over himself, Sunstorm looked up with optics that were unnaturally dim and unfocused. Aroused, and yet desperate to not let that dominate his actions. 

“Hahh… P-please be gentle? I’m not used to people touching them…” 

“Ah, sorry…” Rung had the decency to look admonished, and belatedly let go of the grip he had taken on Sunstorm’s wing. “I know they’re sensitive. I was trying to be gentle but got caught up. Is this better?” 

Rung softened his touch and until he was running just the tips of his fingers over the various flaps that helped Sunstorm in flight. In return, the Seeker moaned and nodded wordlessly, all but melting against Rung, who encouraged him because he was happy to know he was pleasing his partner.

“Good. That’s better,” Rung complimented him, and smiled sweetly after they had established a rhythm of give and take. An aileron tweaked between thumb and forefinger, a nuzzle to hypersensitive spark glass. Another shared kiss as Sunstorm laid down over him, and the teasing press of two codpieces, both burning but stubbornly shut even when big hands slid down to grasp a slim waist for leverage during another slow grind.

Sunstorm drew back from the kiss with a slowness born of regret when Rung began to whine needily into his mouth, but smiled down at Rung with genuine happiness when they were parted. It was strange, but something about that look felt too pure to be in the same room as the carnal lust that filled Sunstorm’s field… The thought was there and gone again in an instant, for Sunstorm was once again on the move; he had ducked back down, this time trailing kisses straight down his chest, his sternum, his ticklish belly plating - right to the core of him where a soft, lingering kiss was pressed squarely against the primary seam of his interface array’s cover. An unspoken request, nevertheless answered when Rung spread his legs and the panel clicked apart and folded away.

Dark, molten gold optics watched Rung intently as that mouth moved in, kissing the edge of condensation slick spike housing, then the warm, pulsing mesh of his valve lips. The gentlest flick of a glossa drew Rung’s thought processes up short, and a second pass had him sighing audibly in delight. Sunstorm executed a swift little zigzag maneuver between the folds, right up underneath his anterior node, and the supine mech had to jerk his hands from Sunstorm’s wings to avoid squeezing them again when his entire body spasmed. 

The Seeker didn’t even seem displeased by the loss; he laughed, low and sultry, and then sealed his mouth over that same node, suckling softly at it until he had earned a happy little whimper and narrow hips bucking up into his mouth. 

That wasn’t the end of it, not by a long shot. When he wasn’t lavishing attention on Rung’s exterior node, Sunstorm was licking at the soft ring of his valve entrance, making it quiver and throb. And in the scant seconds that he gave Rung any reprieve, his hands were still in play, kneading at whatever armor was within reach. The slow burn of pleasure was consuming the smaller mech from the inside out, every lick or suckle drawing both a blessing and a curse from parted dermas, and still he wanted more!

“S-Sunstorm…!” was wailed anxiously after he was teased with and then denied the penetration of the Seeker’s glossa yet again. Perhaps it was overdramatic, but Rung felt that his entire body had jumped up and tensed when his internal mechanisms spiraled down around nothing for the third time in a row, and he whined when all it earned at first was another quiet, pleased chuckle from his partner. He threw his head back against the soft padding of the recharge mat and forcibly dragged cool air through his vents, seeking the patience to hold out a little longer. Surely just a little longer, and Sunstorm would stop playing him like some kind of erotic fiddle?

Sunstorm took advantage of his distraction to lay on his front and drape Rung’s quivering thighs over his shoulders, and there was no missing how his EM field fluctuated with excitement when Rung moved readily with him and looked back down. The psychologist had to admit that the silvery metal of his thighs framing his companion’s golden helm was most pleasing to the optic, but not nearly as pleasing as the sensation of Sunstorm going to work anew until Rung’s thighs weren’t the only part of him quivering for more.

Rung’s fingers twisted in the sheets below him when hands pressed down on his belly plating, inhibiting him from bucking again - a fact he would have resented if it hadn’t only heightened his arousal - and then that cunning glossa finally, _finally_ pushed into him proper. All at once, all that mattered was holding very, very still so that he could savor it with every iota of his being. The slight stretch, the conductive fluid allowing his engorged nodes to discharge against the flexible metal that brushed over them, the hot ex-vents that gusted against his aft from Sunstorm’s own overclocked systems… He felt overly hot and happy and almost desperate, but Rung didn’t dare to risk Sunstorm pulling back to tease him once more by being demanding.

Sunstorm, thankfully, did not seem in the mood to further frustrate him, for he did not stop at simple penetration. He thrust his glossa in deep and swirled on the withdraw over and over again, igniting sensors and giving squeezing walls some much needed resistance, and Rung could swear he felt the golden mech grinning against his valve when his legs clamped down over the other’s audio receptors to keep him there. What else could he have done when his charge was building, compounding on itself and bringing with it that delicious little bundle of pleasure that twisted his innards in knots and wound him like a spring?

It wasn’t to last, however. Sunstorm had much bigger plans for him than a bit of oral stimulation, and the shift in his field from merely hungry to anticipatory was all the warning that Rung got before that wicked mouth left him cold and empty once more.

“Sunst-” his plea started, but he didn’t get any further before Sunstorm had spread his legs again and pulled him down the recharge pad, right into his lap until Rung had a hot, heavy spike resting in the cleft of his valve lips and equally hot hands smoothing up his torso. He hadn’t even heard Sunstorm’s panel opening! But oh, how he longed to have such a fine looking specimen filling him up… Without really thinking, Rung placed both hands over the stiff member and ground up against it, earning a lusty moan and the spike itself jumping up into his touch.

Miraculously, Sunstorm still had the self control to not immediately rush their joining forward. Instead, he wiped his mouth and chin, both of which were glistening with a mix of oral and valve lubricant, and stared down at Rung as if he had nothing better to do than look at him forever. Taking him in and relishing the picture he made (flushed with arousal, wantonly splayed and eager to be taken; Rung didn’t need to see himself to know that he was desirable in this moment) like he had never seen anything so lovely before in his entire function. It made Rung warm in a way that had little to do with his arousal, a way that he wasn’t even certain he wanted to acknowledge right then. 

He bit his lip and stroked slowly over the top of Sunstorm’s spike to draw him back to the present in which they were both quite horny and in great need of taking care of that fact.

Startled by the stimulation, Sunstorm thrust against him again, but once again restrained himself.

“You’re so beautiful, Rung,” the enamored Seeker murmured, sounding a little breathless and not at all like he had meant to say any such thing. He had probably meant to be much more suave, but was apparently incapable of it. He leaned over Rung to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “Thank you. Thank you for this. I will not disappoint yo-”

A single finger silenced the Seeker, who blinked down at him imploringly.

“I know you won’t,” Rung assured him. “But, if you please…?”

A simple gesture down their frames was all it took to _finally_ get the ball rolling.

Understanding alighted in Sunstorm’s optics and he nodded, shifting once more to free up a hand. “Yes, of course!”

Sunstorm, once balanced on one hand, quickly used the other to resituate them. With Rung’s aft resting on his thighs and his long, slender legs spread obscenely wide, it was easy to line their components up, and though he appeared calm outwardly, the shakiness of Sunstorm’s exvents betrayed his intense approval of the image that made. Rung couldn’t help but smile as he placed his hands on the Seeker’s chest and rubbed the primary transformation seams he found there soothingly.

Golden optics flitted briefly from the sight of Rung’s valve lips, which were spread snugly around the underside of his spike, to check that his partner was still okay. “Are you…?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the slim mech sighed empathetically, his smile widening. He rolled his hips minutely and keened when the tapered head slipped up and rubbed deliciously over his anterior node. “Are you?”

“V-! Aah, v-very. I…” Sunstorm’s gaze went back to their interface arrays, and he seemed almost hypnotized by the second, slower roll of Rung’s hips. “Oh, frag, that’s so hot…”

Rung was inordinately pleased by that quiet exclamation. 

“It can get even better,” he murmured coaxingly. “You want that, right? You want to feel me wrapped around you?”

Sunstorm’s turbines kicked up in a high whine and he nodded wordlessly, entranced by the sensuous movement and the corresponding pleasure it brought. He barely noticed anything else until Rung had pulled him down into another short but searing kiss. When they separated, they were both nearly trembling with the force of their arousal.

“Then go ahead. I’m ready for you.”

Sunstorm nodded frantically as he realigned himself and cautiously pressed forward until he felt the first hint of resistance. He watched Rung for any sign of discomfort or doubt, but found none. There was only trust and arousal that made him ache something fierce to witness it.

The first real press for entry was more of an experiment than anything else. It only granted the barest hint of penetration despite the copious lubricant that would have granted him complete access to the delectable heat and pressure of Rung’s valve. In fact, Sunstorm’s spike was only barely passing the first row of sizing mechanisms before he pulled back to thrust in again, going a little deeper when Rung’s valve spiraled open of its own accord. It was a small thing, but the stimulation to previously unreachable nodes made Rung gasp and arch in pleasure that he felt with his whole chassis. Sunstorm reveled in the sound as he curled his hand nearly completely about the mech’s waist to hold him still.

Rung’s fingers fumbled and curled around Sunstorm’s wrists to anchor him for the third thrust, which earned Sunstorm’s first out-and-out moan. The fourth and final push had Rung arching up while his inner mechanisms clamped down, so close to release that even Sunstorm, with all the best intentions of being cautious, couldn’t continue to deny him. A full thrust was all it took for Rung to cry out in rapture, clinging to Sunstorm and rolling his hips - riding out the overload like his life depended on it.

His partner, his lover, was staring hungrily down at him when he finally slumped, momentarily spent, to lay strutlessly beneath the larger frame.

“Wow. That was… you were so intense,” Sunstorm murmured, sounding awed.

Rung smiled, a happy flush of red dusting his cheeks, and looped his arms around Sunstorm’s neck in a loose embrace. It took several tries to get his vocalizer to function for a reply, not that Sunstorm seemed to mind waiting.

“I, ah, had some help. Some very good help. You feel wonderful inside me.”

It was Sunstorm’s turn to flush, and it was a heat that Rung felt with his whole body. An alert popped up on his HUD about nearby radiation, but there was no warning of damage so he dismissed it as something that he could focus on later. He was much more interested in what Sunstorm was doing as the mech began peppering Rung’s face with little butterfly kisses, his field soft with simple joy at the compliment.

Rung had come to expect nothing less, in all honesty, and he appreciated it immensely. The tetrajet-former had been nothing but tender and considerate with him since the moment they met. Who wouldn’t be happy about that? It was far too rare, in his opinion, that someone was so aware of his needs. The fact that Sunstorm kept the kisses up until he laughed weakly and tilted his helm back for a proper kiss was just the icing on the oil cake.

The kiss, too, was slow and sweet even though Sunstorm was fairly vibrating with arousal, and it rekindled the fire in Rung’s core with a vengeance in record time. He shifted so as to be able to gently cradle Sunstorm’s face in both hands, and sucked on the Seeker’s lower lip as he pushed up onto the spike still resting inside him. The ignition of neglected sensors had them moaning into each other’s mouth lowly. Only the suddenly viselike grip on his waist kept Rung from doing it again and again.

Sunstorm made it up to him by pushing deep within him in turn, until he had bottomed out and his spike tip could just brush Rung’s ceiling node. It was hard to say if the act itself, or the acknowledgement of how utterly Sunstorm filled him up, was responsible for firing off all kinds of delicious little shocks that made the smaller mech truly hot and bothered all over again, but nevertheless it was a sensation for which Rung only had one response:

“Sunstorm, more!”

Sunstorm was extraordinarily good at doing what he was told, Rung was finding out. Without further ado - Rung would even go so far as to say that Sunstorm had been _waiting_ for the command - the Seeker drew back and thrust in again. Once, twice, three times, gaining more speed and confidence with each one. It wasn’t long before he had Rung mewling wantonly beneath him.

Then everything became about heat and friction and frantic, sloppy kisses; Rung could only cling to Sunstorm’s shoulders as each thrust drove him back into the padding a little more, but at least Sunstorm was similarly affected by their joining. He seemed completely incapable of letting Rung go even if it meant getting better leverage. There was a whispered mantra of the Seeker’s name, too, but the sound of it was quickly lost under the roar of jet engines and useless cooling fans.

Rung’s only warning of the end was when Sunstorm pulled him up into his lap and held him close, something inaudible tumbling from dark gray dermas as he pushed in one last time and ground deep into Rung’s most sensitive nodes until the lithe mech completely lost control. A sharp cry heralded first one release and then the other, and all that was left was instinct, two bodies moving in synchrony to reach that fabled place of utter ecstasy together.

The last thing that Rung remembered of their joining was being laid back down and a soft kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth, so achingly gentle and - if he even dared to use the word - loving that he was actually glad that he could slip into recharge while still wrapped up in the sensation of it.

 

Sunstorm was still there when he onlined later, though he had relocated to sit at Rung’s hip rather than looming over him. Not surprising since it was the Seeker’s hotel room, but Rung was still surprised. He had almost thought that it had all been a strange and wonderful fantasy that his deprived libido had conjured on its own instead of… well, whatever it actually was.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask what it was, so he focused first on assessing himself instead. He had been cleaned of the evidence of their tryst, and then tucked under a blanket of organic make, and that didn’t help his confusion at all. It was something a lover would do, not a stranger who only wanted the novelty of interfacing with one such as him.

Noticing that Sunstorm was already looking down at him, Rung smiled sheepishly. Well, time to face the music.

“Hello,” he mumbled meekly.

“Hello,” was the amused reply. Sunstorm leaned back on one arm, apparently completely at ease with their situation. “Did you recharge well?”

Rung still felt a little sluggish, but managed a nod all the same.

“I did. Thank you… If you’ll give me just a moment, I can collect myself and take my leave. I appear to be taking up most of your berth at the moment.”

Right after his struts stopped being jelly, that was. When was the last time someone had so thoroughly fritzed his processors?

Sunstorm was looking at him oddly, though his tone was still gentle as he replied, “There’s no hurry. Unless you have somewhere to be?”

_Did_ he have somewhere to be? A glance at his chronometer answered that question, though Rung did a double take just to be sure. He couldn’t believe he had recharged that long!

“I actually do,” he admitted, pushing through the post-overload lethargy to get himself upright and scooting toward the end of the recharge pad. “I was supposed to be back on my ship by now… I hope they didn’t leave without me!”

In his hurry, Rung fumbled over the blanket, but Sunstorm was right there to help him to his pedes like he had been doing it for years. There was a glimmer of something inscrutable in his expression when Rung looked up at him in surprise, but he didn’t have time to ask what it was about before Sunstorm was speaking again.

“Take me with you.”

Wait. What?

“… Pardon?”

Sunstorm set himself in Rung’s path and took both his hands, wings flared and expression determined.

“Take me with you. On your ship. I want to go.”

“Sunstorm… I can’t just- I don’t get to make those decisions. And you don’t even know the trip the Lost Light is taking!”

“It doesn’t matter. Let me talk to the one who does make the decisions if you can’t say yes yourself. I _have_ to stay with you. I was going to hold off on asking until you had woken up more, but if you have to leave now, I won’t delay! If this is the only chance I have, I _must_ take it, Rung.”

Rung hesitated. On the one hand, he was pretty sure his crew would go ballistic if they saw not only a Decepticon (former or not would make no difference), but a _Seeker_ on board the Lost Light. That was to say nothing of the questions that would come even if they did not immediately try to blow Sunstorm’s head off. Was he prepared to answer them? No, probably not.

Still…

He couldn’t shake the image of Sunstorm staring down at him - _him_ , not the artifact he embodied - like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. The interface had been good, but not worth what Sunstorm asked on his own. But that look…

Sunstorm took his hesitation about as well as could be expected, given the circumstances. The Seeker dropped to his knees, putting them at optic level so that he could convey the seriousness of his next statement directly. It was weakened by the fact that he looked more like he was pleading than anything.

“I’ll do whatever you ask, Rung! I will help your cause if such is required, but I could never forgive myself if I didn’t take this chance. You are to- mmh!”

Rung shut him up the only way he had learned worked. He kissed him squarely on the mouth and then pulled his hands free so he could cup silvery cheeks, purring when the kiss was reciprocated. What the hell, right?

“I am sure that we can have something arranged, if you think you are brave enough to go on a ship full of Autobots with a lot of bad memories of Decepticons in general and Seekers in particular.”

The way Sunstorm lit up was all the answer Rung needed. Primus save him from all the questions Rodimus was going to ask… Not the least of which being how he had gotten all of those suspicious paint transfers, he noted somewhat hopelessly as they left the hotel and headed for the docks. 

After all, it had to count for something that Sunstorm had gotten what he wanted and still remembered Rung’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, you have Discord to thank for it! And if you want to see more content like it, hit me up on my tumblr (under the same name) for a link to join us to help create more!


End file.
